Broken
by Nasirid
Summary: El secuestro de Gwen ha dejado muchas más huellas de las que se ven a simple vista. Muchas palabras que se quedan sin decir, muchos secretos que no se pueden compartir. Spoilers del 2x04


**Disclaimer: **_La BBC se lleva todos los derechos porque, evidentemente, cualquier cosa que podáis reconocer aquí no es mía. _

_._

_._

_.  
_

No podía evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad al verle marchar. Morgana aún la seguía abrazando y sin embargo sus sentidos estaban más pendientes del príncipe que acababa de bajar las escaleras. Gwen cerró entonces los ojos con fuerza, no quería que aquella última mirada, perdida y rota, se grabara en su memoria.

- Oh Gwen, tenía tanto miedo de que no llegaran a tiempo. – repetía Morgana una y otra vez, abrazándola con fuerza, como si quisiera asegurarse que aquella pesadilla había terminado de verdad.

Pocas veces había estado tan aterrorizada como en los últimos dos días. Gwen era su mejor amiga, por extraño que le pareciera al resto del mundo. Ser amiga de una sirvienta, habían dicho en la corte el día anterior, como si aquello fuera posible. Como si no hubiera roto bastante el decoro gritando al propio rey en público. A Morgana no le había importado, había rogado, había suplicado, habría hecho mucho más si Arthur no la hubiera sorprendido momentos después.

Gwen era su mejor amiga, probablemente la única persona en aquel castillo que la comprendía a la perfección. _Salvo Merlin_, añadió en silencio, agrandando la sonrisa que ya esbozaba.

Rompió entonces el abrazo y cogió a Gwen de las manos.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?

Gwen negó en silencio, su sonrisa diluyéndose poco a poco. Se miró el vestido avergonzada, estaba hecho un desastre. Como si Morgana adivinara sus pensamientos, le dio un apretón de manos y le aseguró que no tenía la menor importancia.

- Son solo telas y encajes. Tu vida vale mucho más que eso.

Y se dejó abrazar de nuevo. Estaba tan cansada y su cabeza no paraba de hilar pensamientos que llegó un momento en que no prestaba verdadera atención a lo que Morgana hablaba. La había seguido hasta su habitación sin protestar, dejándose llevar mientras las palabras de Lancelot y las miradas de Arthur se entremezclaban en su mente.

Por eso sólo comenzó a escuchar con cuidado lo que Morgana le decía cuando el nombre del príncipe salió en la conversación.

-¿Cómo dices? - acertó a preguntarle, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

- Arthur. – repitió Morgana abriendo su armario. – Decía que no pensé que Arthur fuera capaz de hacerlo.

- Oh. El castillo está lo bastante lejos como para que no hubieran llegado a tiempo. – respondió ella con un matiz de decepción en su voz.

- No, no me refería a eso. – se agachó un poco para buscar algo en el interior del mueble, alzando la voz para que Gwen pudiera escucharla con claridad. – Quería decir que no esperaba que decidiera ir a por ti mucho antes de que yo le rogara. De hecho estoy segura que ya estaba planeando cómo salir de aquí cuando Uther aseguró en la corte que no arriesgaría la vida de ningún caballero.

Gwen bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Dolía saber que era capaz de reconocer sus mentiras con sólo una mirada. Que la arrogancia de su voz ya no era barrera para comprender lo que se ocultaba detrás. Que el verdadero Arthur Pendragon emergía con demasiada facilidad a sus ojos.

Dolía demasiado saber que conocía tan bien sus detalles.

**ooo**

Arthur había sabido que tendría que enfrentarse a aquel momento desde que decidiera salir a hurtadillas de Camelot. No le asustaba en realidad, cualquier castigo que su padre pudiera imponerle sería sólo una nimiedad. Haber salvado la vida de Guinevere bien valía la pena, aunque tuviera que pasar semanas enteras en los calabozos. Ningún castigo sería lo bastante duro como para que aquella tranquilidad de saberla a salvo no fuera suficiente consuelo.

Y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo no lo dudaría un segundo. Aunque la imagen de Lancelot apareciera burlándose, asegurándole que él llegaría primero a salvarla. Arthur no dejaría de acudir, porque siempre necesitaría saber que ella estaba a salvo, necesitaría verlo con sus propios ojos. Aún cuando tuviera que verla sonreír a otro.

¿Cómo había dejado que aquello llegara a aquel nivel? ¿Cómo iba a verla cada día sabiendo lo que sentía? ¿Cómo hacer sabiendo que ella no le correspondía de la misma forma? ¿Sabiendo que, incluso aunque lo hiciera, _'posibilidad'_ era una palabra a demasiado largo plazo?

- Me desobedeciste. – gruñó la voz grave del rey entrando en la sala del trono. Despachó a los guardias con un gesto y liberó su enfado en cuanto se quedó a solas con su hijo. – Aún cuando dejé bastante claro que no pensaba arriesgar la vida de _ninguno_ de mis caballeros por una sirvienta. ¿Acaso pensaste que no tú no estabas incluido en ese grupo, Arthur?

El príncipe no respondió, limitándose a aguantar la mirada de su padre. Tragó saliva en silencio, intentando no dejar relucir ninguna emoción. No pensaba pedir disculpas por algo que volvería a hacer mil veces.

- Ya sé que esa chica es más que una doncella para Morgana, que asegura contarla como una amiga. – continuó Uther acercándose al trono. Se quedó de pie delante, arqueando una ceja al comprobar que su hijo no daba muestras de estar ni remotamente arrepentido.

_Desde luego que es mucho más que una simple doncella, _pensó el príncipe para sí.

Pero no era algo que pudiera admitir en voz alta, a su padre menos que a nadie. Y lo único que necesitaba era recibir el castigo y poder marcharse. Donde fuera. Apenas había tenido tiempo para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa cuando uno de los caballeros le avisó que el rey le estaba buscando. Merlín se dio la vuelta en el patio, dispuesto a seguirlo, pero Arthur le dio el resto del día libre. De cualquier forma sospechaba que su padre no querría ningún testigo en aquella conversación.

Y sobre todo Arthur quería marcharse porque le pesaba el corazón, más que los hombros. Le pesaba más la realidad, el dolor, mucho más que el agotamiento agarrotando sus músculos. No le importaba si era en una celda, en su habitación o en la torre más alta del castillo. Lo único que quería era descansar, cerrar los ojos y dormir sin sueños.

- No puedo creer que hayas puesto tu vida en riesgo porque Morgana no quisiera consolarse a perder a una doncella. – había desprecio en la voz del rey, que finalmente se había sentado en su trono.

- Puse mi vida en riesgo porque Guinevere ha sufrido por este reino mucho más de lo que se merece. – y al instante Arthur supo que había hablado de más, aunque realmente no le importara. En realidad le habría gustado decirle a su padre que cualquiera, _cualquier persona_, se merecía la oportunidad de vivir que él tan ligeramente le había negado a Guinevere.

Uther se había quedado en silencio, el ceño fruncido y el comienzo de una mueca de furia asomando en su rostro. Recordaba a la perfección a qué sufrimientos se refería. Quizás Arthur pensara que él olvidaba con facilidad, pero Uther era plenamente consciente del daño que había causado en la vida de aquella muchacha. Pero era el tono que su hijo había empleado, un desafío apenas oculto bajo la frialdad de sus palabras. Y era el hecho de que la chica no era más que una doncella, ¿cómo iba a poner en riesgo la vida de uno solo de sus caballeros por alguien a quien los bandidos habrían matado mucho antes de que nadie llegara a rescatarla?

Un rey no tenía tantas elecciones. Arthur debía comenzar a entenderlo.

- Cualquier otro podría haber ido en su busca. – respondió finalmente casi a regañadientes.

_No le habría confiado esa tarea a nadie más_, pensó Arthur. Y la imagen de las manos de Lancelot y Guinevere entrelazadas vino a su cabeza, clara y dolorosa como una puñalada. Frunció los labios, dispuesto a aceptar el castigo que su padre le impusiera por su desobediencia.

Un día en las mazmorras podía no ser tan horrible. Era un día que no se cruzaría con ella. Un día sin tener que aparentar que su alma no se encogía cuando se cruzaban. Un día en que no tendría que afrontar sus ojos sabiendo que ella finalmente había seguido adelante, que había hecho lo que él mismo prácticamente le había pedido que hiciera. Un día en que sus pensamientos podrían jugar con él como quisieran, pero la realidad parecería más lejana sólo porque no tendría que ver a Guinevere con la mirada triste por aquel que la había dejado atrás.

Aquel que no era precisamente Arthur.

Sin embargo, para su desgracia Uther simplemente le instó a que siguiera con sus obligaciones, recordándole lo que significaba ser el futuro rey de Camelot. Un significado en el que no entraban las misiones de rescate de sirvientes; un significado en el que primaba la seguridad del rey más que la de sus súbditos.

Arthur salió de la estancia pensando en lo equivocado que estaba su padre. Un buen rey debía preocuparse primero por la gente de su reino, más que por sí mismo. Era una frase que se formó en su cabeza sin darse cuenta, pero que cayó como un gran peso sobre sus hombros cuando recordó el verdadero significado. La luz de las velas, la incapacidad de expresar sus sentimientos, la mirada decepcionada de ella.

Se maldijo por haberlo pensado si quiera. Al final todo volvía siempre a ella.

Y entonces Arthur deseó que su padre lo hubiera encerrado en la más fría de las celdas. Donde no llegara la memoria, donde los recuerdos no tuviesen consistencia.

**ooo**

A veces la inmensidad de aquel castillo le daba la alegría de cruzarse con alguien conocido que fuera capaz de dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios. Era una tarea complicada, viendo que el número de personas que conseguían ese efecto en ella apenas se contaban con los dedos de una mano. Por eso Morgana agradecía siempre unos minutos en un pasillo, especialmente si era él quien se cruzaba en su camino.

Hacía días que quería hablar con Merlín a solas pero nunca encontraba la oportunidad. Arthur siempre aparecía en el momento más inoportuno para exigir a su sirviente que le limpiara algo. Algún día le diría al _príncipe_ que tenía que empezar a aprender a ser algo más pulcro con sus cosas. Pero si no era él, era Gwen quien entraba en escena, interrumpiendo cualquier opción de una conversación decente.

Ni siquiera podía ir a buscarle ella misma porque sabía que había demasiadas posibilidades de que Gaius la encontrara antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca. No quería tener que mentirle, así que había decidido esperar un poco.

La fortuna y la probabilidad se unieron aquella mañana, en un pasillo que daba al exterior del castillo.

- Había llegado a pensar que esto no sucedería nunca. – murmuró Morgana esbozando una sonrisa.

Merlín la miró sin comprender cuando ella pasó a su lado y comprobó que nadie venía por la esquina de aquel pasillo.

- ¿Buscáis a alguien, señora?

- Necesito preguntarte algo, sólo me aseguraba que esta vez nadie pudiera interrumpirnos.

- ¿Esta vez? – el joven hechicero frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

- Si no es Arthur, es Gwen y si no es Gaius o cualquier otra persona de este castillo. – continuó Morgana colocándose frente a él. – Y no hay manera de poder hablar contigo un momento y preguntarte si tú también lo habías notado.

- No sé a qué se refiere.

- Pensé que hacía tiempo que nos saltábamos las formalidades. – rió ella acercándose un poco más. Merlín asintió con una ligera sonrisa. – Me refiero a Gwen. Tengo la sensación de que no me ha contado todo lo que pasó durante el secuestro y tengo miedo de que lo que oculta sea algo… grave. No puede ser únicamente por Lancelot.

Al chico se le borró la sonrisa casi de forma instantánea.

- ¿Sabías lo de Lancelot? – se extrañó. Él casi prefería no recordar lo sucedido a veces. Odiaba ser portador de malas noticias y aquél había sido uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida.

- Acabé consiguiendo que Gwen me lo contara. Se me hacía raro verla tan… apagada, tan triste cuando ya estaba a salvo en casa, que no dejé de insistir hasta que me lo contó. Pero sé que hay algo más. Es imposible que esté así sólo por él, porque lleva en un estado parecido desde hace más tiempo.

- Puede que sólo lo estuviera recordando. – aventuró Merlín intentando sonar casual. Por nada en el mundo quería meter la pata y hablar más de lo que debía.

- Imposible. – Morgana negó agitando las manos también. – Recuerdo las semanas siguientes a la primera marcha de Lancelot y sí, le afectó. Pero hace más de un año de eso y sólo hace un par de meses que vuelve a estar con tanto secreto. Y créeme, tiene algo que ver con un hombre.

_No lo sabes bien_, pensó el hechicero para sí.

Claro que él sabía por quién era, o se lo imaginaba. En realidad se lo imaginaba tan bien que estaba seguro. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Contarle a Morgana toda la verdad? Tendría que empezar desde el torneo de justas y no parar hasta aquel intercambio de miradas en el bosque, unos días atrás. Y no podía hacerlo porque implicaría tener que hablar del secreto de Arthur y si bien recordaba su advertencia, su lealtad hacia él se lo impedía con mayor fuerza.

- En realidad me gustaría pensar que no tiene mucho que ver con sir William de Deira, porque bueno, será el ganador del torneo de justas pero no sé, es demasiado arrogante. Y dios sabe que a Gwen no le gusta demasiado ese tipo de actitud. Aunque me sigue intrigando aquella preocupación suya por él cuando casi pierde en la última justa.

Merlín tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no delatarse. Frunció los labios intentando que no se notara que Morgana había dado en el clavo. Aunque el sir William al que ella se refería no coincidiera exactamente con la imagen del verdadero caballero que se había escondido bajo una armadura para ganar el torneo.

- No sé qué le pasaría hasta hace tres días. – comenzó unos segundos después. – Pero seguramente todo tiene que ver con el secuestro. No fue una experiencia nada agradable después de todo. Gwen creyó que iba a morir allí con ese horroroso wilderoen. Y te aseguro que ver a uno de esos de cerca te quita el ánimo para varios meses completos.

La chica inclinó la cabeza un poco, frunciendo los labios. Seguía sin estar demasiado convencida.

- Tampoco esperaba vernos allí a Arthur y a mí. – continuó él.

- Es cierto, no se lo esperaba. – Morgana relajó el gesto y suspiró. – Ni siquiera yo me imaginaba que Arthur iría a por ella sin tener que rogarle. Me sorprendió.

- Ella no nos esperaba, tú tampoco lo esperabas, Arthur no esperaba ver a Lancelot allí, yo no esperaba nada… - murmuraba Merlín sin pensar.

Entonces Morgana le dirigió una mirada significativa, los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y los labios curvándose en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que había hablado de más e intentó alejarse de ella acercándose al muro medio descubierto del pasillo. Los grandes ventanales daban a una de las entradas al castillo, la que lo unía con la parte más alta de la ciudad. Merlín se asomó en su afán de que Morgana no le viera la cara. Sabía que sus gestos le traicionaban demasiado a menudo.

Vio a Gwen en el patio dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad. Todos los recuerdos de días anteriores se acumularon en su cabeza y comenzaron a pasar uno detrás de otro, repitiéndose sin parar. La soledad de los ojos de Gwen al contarle que Lancelot se había marchado sin decir adiós. La mirada de Arthur, esquiva, en todo el camino de vuelta.

Se sentía culpable por ello en cierta forma. En el fondo sabía que él no tenía nada que ver en lo que Gwen hiciera o dejara de hacer, pero había sido él quien había animado las esperanzas de Arthur aquel día. Había sido él quien le había asegurado que Gwen le esperaría si sentía lo mismo. Había sido él quien había plantado la semilla de una ilusión brillante que pronto se volvió oscura como las tinieblas. Había sido su boca la que había dejado escapar un comentario demasiado inadecuado. ¿Pero cómo iba a saberlo entonces? ¿Cómo iba a saber, al lado de aquel río, que Gwen había decidido no esperar? ¿Qué lo había dado todo por perdido al saber que nada podría empezar?

No quería sentirse culpable, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no podía olvidar el rostro de Arthur. Su gesto descorazonado al ver cómo Gwen y Lancelot se daban la mano.

Tampoco era capaz de olvidar la reacción de su amiga, la rapidez con la que la mano de Lancelot desapareció de la suya al notarse observada por Arthur. No podía olvidar cómo ella no volvió a mirar a Lancelot a la cara, cómo se marchó a descansar con un gesto a caballo entre la amargura y la decepción tras la mentira, bastante evidente, de Arthur.

Y no podía olvidar que no abrió la boca apenas en todo el camino de vuelta. No les dio las gracias, algo tan impropio de ella que no hizo sino demostrar lo mucho que le había afectado todo.

O eso quería pensar Merlín, que Gwen no se encontraba así únicamente por Lancelot. Quería pensar que Arthur tenía algo que ver en ello también. Sonaba a sutil crueldad, pero quería creer que Gwen sí correspondía a Arthur, que Lancelot era el movimiento lógico tras descubrir que algo no puede ser.

Quería pensar que de alguna forma sus dos amigos tenían un futuro. Lejano, lleno de obstáculos, pero un futuro. Juntos.

Y quería ser sincero con Morgana, contarle que pensaba, no, que estaba seguro que algo había sucedido entre Arthur y Gwen pero que no sabía qué. Hablarle del torneo de justas, porque deseaba poder contárselo a alguien y quién mejor que ella. Le gustaría poder explicarle su preocupación por Arthur, por el hecho de que se hubiera cerrado en banda y negara cada comentario en el que el nombre de Gwen aparecía. Que incluso había dejado de meterse tanto con él, que no le insultaba ni siquiera cuando hacía las cosas mal a propósito para causar una reacción que no llegaba a aparecer.

La falta de insultos no podía ser una buena señal. De hecho Merlín creía que, siendo Arthur, era un mal augurio.

Morgana le había estado observando durante ese momento de silencio. Se había acercado un poco, descubriendo a Gwen siendo el centro de atención de Merlín en aquel instante. Había muchas preguntas en el aire, dudas que no sabían si eran únicamente de ella, un secreto que aún guardaba y no sabía si seguía siendo cierto. Pero no quería desviarse del tema. Podía asegurar que Merlín decía mucho menos de lo que sabía en realidad y quería que confiara, como había hecho ella semanas atrás.

- Es un hombre. – proclamó sin atisbo de duda.

Merlin se giró y la miró esbozando una sonrisa.

- No hay quien te saque la idea de la cabeza entonces.

- No, porque estoy completamente segura. Y también estoy segura que tú sabes algo más de eso.

Él se echó a reír. Ni que fuera un experto en los sentimientos de sus amigos. Aunque ciertamente sabía más de los de Arthur que de los de Gwen.

- Me atrevería a decir que tú entrarías en esa categoría. – continuó Morgana. Un matiz de picardía en su voz que alertaba al chico de lo que se avecinaba. – Aún recuerdo cierto secreto tuyo que bien podría seguir en pie.

- Gwen es sólo mi amiga. – se apresuró a responder Merlín, súbitamente olvidando cualquier rastro de risas. – Una gran amiga, pero nada más que eso.

Y Morgana asintió, tomando nota del nerviosismo, tenue pero presente, que había en la voz de él.

- Admito que sí, la he notado algo más distraía en los últimos tiempos pero te aseguro que no sé nada de ningún hombre nuevo en su vida o algo así. Tampoco es que tenga oportunidad, ¿no? Se pasa el día en el castillo, así que si no es de aquí… – se tuvo que morder la lengua para no confesarle que era Arthur y no él, _no él_, quien mejor encajaba en la categoría de hombre misterioso. Arthur, _no él_, quería decirle, para que quedara claro.

Morgana no parecía demasiado convencida pero tampoco estaba segura de querer preguntar en voz alta lo que rondaba por su mente. Miró a Merlín a los ojos y supo, como lo había sabido semanas atrás, que podía confiar en él. Que sus pensamientos no saldrían de aquellas paredes.

Suspiró y cerrando los ojos un par de segundos reunió el coraje para sacarlo de su cabeza.

- Puede que suene a locura pero no puedo dejar de relacionar el estado de Gwen con el hecho de que Arthur estuviera tan dispuesto a desobedecer a Uther sin pensárselo dos veces por ir a rescatarla. Si a eso le sumas que cada vez que Gwen está conmigo y él aparece las conversaciones no duran más de lo estrictamente necesario, tengo razones para pensar que algo más pasó hace dos días y que nadie me explica qué es.

Dirigió una mirada elocuente a Merlín que respondió moviendo los labios como si fuera a decir algo pero se arrepintiera a mitad de camino.

- ¡Tú sabes algo! – exclamó ella al notar la rapidez con que el chico esquivaba su mirada. Le apuntó con un dedo acusador y abriendo mucho los ojos. Por supuesto que Merlín sabía algo.

- No sé qué puedo decir al respecto. – respondió de forma enigmática.

Realmente quería compartir el secreto con ella pero no podía, ni quería, traicionar a Arthur. Estaba deseando ayudar y sabía que la única forma posible incluía a Morgana. No sólo por Arthur, sino especialmente por Gwen. Merlín quería ayudarlos a ambos y aunque Arthur fuera difícil de tratar en ocasiones, a él se le antojaba mucho más complicado tratar aquellos temas con Gwen. No había sido capaz ni de abrazarla cuando sabía que lo necesitaba porque su estúpida incomodidad se lo había impedido, no quería ni imaginarse preguntándole por Arthur.

- Eso _sólo_ significa que hay algo que sabes pero que no puedes decir. – respondió Morgana, satisfecha. – Soy más lista de lo que crees, Merlín. Daré con ello pronto.

Le sonrió con aquel brillo de travesura en la mirada que él no sabía que tenía. Se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y él no acertó más que a seguir sonriendo un poco mientras la veía darse la vuelta para marcharse.

- Espero que lo hagas. – murmuró cuando los oídos de ella ya no estaban al alcance.

Deseaba que lo hiciera. Y pronto. Era demasiado incómodo no saber cómo actuar en aquella situación.

**ooo**

- Te dije ayer que arreglaras la cota de malla, Merlín. – protestaba Arthur saliendo de su habitación mirándose el hombro derecho, donde un par de anillas se habían soltado. – Si ahora fuéramos a una batalla y perdiera mi armadura podrían atravesarme fácilmente por ese agujero que tú olvidaste reparar.

- Lo siento, sire. – respondió el joven hechicero en un murmullo.

Le seguía de cerca cargando con la espada y parte de la armadura a cuestas, listos para el entrenamiento diario en el patio del castillo.

- Eres un inútil. – masculló el príncipe rodando los ojos. – Espero que al menos afilaras la espada.

Y Merlín, en vez de resoplar ante el insulto, sonrió con alivio. Normalmente Arthur siempre encontraba alguna pega en su trabajo, pero en las últimas dos semanas lo había estado haciendo adrede, con la esperanza de provocar alguna reacción. Algo que le demostrara que su amigo se recuperaba. Porque definitivamente la falta de insultos y de reprimendas había empezado a ser preocupante.

Quizás tenía que agradecer a Morgana también porque había sido ella quien, el día anterior, había provocado el enfado de Arthur. No es que Merlín se alegrara de verlo enfadado, especialmente si era con él, pero al menos había salido del letargo.

La protegida del rey había ido filtrando comentarios inocentes desde que hablaran en el pasillo casi una semana antes. Pero o Arthur estaba demasiado centrado en su propia amargura o ella había sido demasiado sutil, porque durante varios días no hubo reacción alguna. Al príncipe le resultaba indiferente si ella dejaba caer que le extrañaba no tener que ir a visitarlo a las mazmorras, o que veía a Merlín más relajado porque había aprendido a no sobrecargarle con tantas obligaciones.

Sin embargo necesitó soltarlo con claridad, sin rodeos.

- Aún me sigo preguntando, Arthur, cómo es posible que no necesitara suplicarte para que fueras a por Gwen. – le había comentado el día anterior, con desenfado, como quien pregunta por el tiempo.

Los rasgos de él se endurecieron.

- Y yo no me explico cómo puedes pensar que soy una persona tan horrible. – le reprochó, poniéndose a la defensiva. – Cómo puedes llegar a pensar que no iría a salvarla, después de todo lo que ha sufrido por nuestra culpa.

Pero quizás se expresó con demasiada vehemencia, porque Morgana le observaba con curiosidad. Arthur se rehizo entonces y añadió, casi gruñendo, que habría hecho lo mismo por cualquier otra persona en la misma situación. Aunque la realidad fuera bien distinta y sonara demasiado cruel decir que si hubiera sido otra doncella no habría desobedecido tan rápidamente a su padre para salvarla.

Cuando Morgana salió de la habitación, después de pedirle unas disculpas que sonaron poco a sinceridad y mucho a descaro, Arthur cogió el casco que tenía a mano y se lo tiró a Merlín al pecho.

- Te juro que voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno. – siseó acusándole con un dedo.

- ¡Pero yo no he dicho nada! ¡Lo juro! – se defendió Merlín, con los ojos muy abiertos. Se preguntó si Morgana había llegado a pensar en las consecuencias de no ser sutil con Arthur.

- ¿Y cómo va a saberlo si eres el único que sabe que… ¡Que lo sabe!

- Al contrario de lo que puedas creer, cumplo mis promesas. Te aseguré que no diría nada, que guardaría el secreto y no tengo intención alguna en romper esa promesa.

Arthur relajó un poco el gesto, aunque no dejaba de mirar a su sirviente con suspicacia. Era una de esas veces en las que algo en su interior le decía que había más sobre Merlín de lo que se podía captar a simple vista.

- ¿Y no te parece que estás siendo demasiado susceptible? Con tu comportamiento desde que volvimos del castillo de Hengist tampoco es que ayudes mucho a pasar desapercibido. Como si no supieras que Morgana acaba dándose cuenta de todo.

- Cállate, Merlín. – respondió de malas formas. – Y termina de ordenar la habitación, que está hecha un desastre.

Y aquella fue la primera y única vez que habían llegado a tocar el tema. Arthur se negaba a hablar de ello. Lo último que necesitaba era que Merlín le mirara con aquella lástima tan desagradable todo el tiempo. Como si no tuviera bastante con tener que aguantarla cuando la mala suerte conseguía que se cruzaran con Gwen en alguna parte del castillo.

Él hacía como que se no cruzaban con nadie, claro, pero luego tenía que soportar la cara de pena de su sirviente, los comentarios de que quizás se estaba equivocando.

Como si él tuviera la mínima idea de lo que era vivir aquella realidad.

Lo peor de todo era que Arthur quería alejarse de Gwen, quería poner toda la tierra de por medio que el enorme castillo le permitiera, pero ahí estaba, otro día más, yendo hacia los entrenamientos y pensando en ella. ¿Qué clase de alejamiento era ese? No dolía menos como había creído, al contrario, era aún peor.

Era horrible porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no podía dejar de pensar que en el fondo el intruso en aquella historia no era Lancelot sino él mismo. No había que ser demasiado avispado para recordar la visita del hombre un año antes, cuando Gwen había estado dándole ánimos la mañana que Arthur luchó contra él para comprobar si era merecedor del título de caballero de Camelot.

_El maldito Lancelot_, pensó, _sería siempre el primero_.

¿Cómo iba a odiarle por ello? ¿Cómo iba a pensar mal de él si no tenía la culpa de haber visto a Gwen mucho antes de que él lo hiciera? El único culpable ahí era él, cuya arrogancia le había impedido descubrir la maravilla que se escondía tras aquella doncella callada y tímida que iba siempre tras Morgana.

Maldito estúpido.

Pero no dolía menos con maldecir, no. Lo empeoraba todo. Hacía que la sensación de derrota se sumase a un puño apretándole el corazón, al saber que ese futuro imaginado no iba a existir jamás. Al tener que verla cada día, a recordar el beso una y otra vez, revivir la normalidad y libertad que había experimentado en su casa. Encerrados los dos, obligados a una convivencia que él ahora querría tener a todas horas.

Era peor. Porque había que sumar la culpabilidad de saberse el tercero en discordia. La sensación de ser el único que había puesto todo patas arriba, que se había entrometido de alguna forma en algo que ya había nacido antes.

Era muchísimo peor. Por no ser el primero, por enfadarse con Guinevere por ser capaz de seguir adelante cuando él se había quedado estancado en un pasado fugaz, un presente lamentable y un futuro inexistente. Porque ese enfado había durado más segundos de los que debería, porque se había transformado en vergüenza al sentir la decepción en la mirada de ella cuando él había mentido para protegerse.

Porque ¿cómo podía enfadarse con ella viéndola llorar por la marcha de Lancelot? El maldito idiota afortunado que no sabía lo que tenía. Porque no podía enfadarse con ella si la observaba a escondidas y la veía con aquella expresión triste y apagada. Porque su mente le insistía que aquello no era un alejamiento si seguía buscándola a todas horas.

¿Cómo iba a enfadarse con Guinevere? Cuando lo cierto era que la entendía. ¿No había sido el propio Arthur el que había puesto el desenlace a aquella historia que ni siquiera había tenido un comienzo?

Por eso intentaba centrarse en cualquier otra actividad, en los entrenamientos, en hacer más guardias de las que le tocaban. Quería demostrarse que era capaz de seguir también con su vida, que podía prescindir de los privilegios que por ser príncipe le otorgaban en el reparto de turnos. Quería concentrarse en tantas cosas, en trabajar todo el tiempo, que a veces hasta olvidaba meterse con Merlín. Por el simple gusto de hacerlo, como había hecho con demasiada frecuencia siempre.

Mientras tanto Merlín había permanecido en silencio todo el camino desde la habitación hasta el patio. ¿Para qué decir nada? En los últimos días había llegado a aprender que era mejor callarse, que igual así podía lograr que todo volviera un poco a la normalidad.

De pronto, poco antes de llegar a la salida hacia el patio, un pequeño grupo de sirvientes pasaron cerca de ellos, cargando ropas. Merlín se estiró, buscando a Gwen entre ellos y suspiró aliviado al comprobar que no estaba. El entrenamiento iría mejor, con un príncipe algo menos irritado.

Aunque un segundo después empezó a dudarlo. Arthur también había estado buscando a alguien en aquel grupo.

El hechicero se preguntó entonces si no verla sería peor que estar cruzándosela todo el tiempo.

**ooo**

Gwen estaba saliendo de las cocinas cargada con los vestidos de Morgana que había lavado aquella mañana. Normalmente agradecía aquellos momentos de soledad mientras iba de un lado a otro, pero aquella vez no. Porque hacía más de dos semanas del incidente con los bandidos y aún no era capaz de definir cómo se sentía.

Encontrarse a Lancelot después de tanto tiempo fue totalmente inesperado. Fue el rayo de luz que la ayudó a hacer algo más soportable la idea de que aquella celda sería lo último que vería en su vida. Aún le dolía aquella despedida inexistente, aquellas palabras con mensajero, pero en su interior sentía que debía estar satisfecha. Le había devuelto la fe en lo que creía, le había devuelto las ganas de ser aquel hombre al que ella había conocido un año antes en Camelot.

Y sin embargo aquel sentimiento no valía para sobrellevar todo lo demás.

Si la llegada de Lancelot había sido una completa sorpresa, que Arthur fuera allí a rescatarla superaba los límites de su imaginación.

Gwen había sido consciente, desde el momento en que aceptó hacerse pasar por Morgana, que Uther no pagaría el rescate. Que estaba condenada.

La realidad le gritaba a voces limpias que iba a morir allí, que dejara de imaginar que sus amigos irían a salvarla, que alguien aparecería por aquella puerta para decirle que podía dejar de preocuparse. Le había increpado por permitirse soñar que era Arthur quien abría la puerta. Se había reído de ella, recordándole que Arthur no era sólo Arthur, que era el príncipe de Camelot, el futuro rey. El hijo de un rey que lo encerraría en la celda más oscura si notaba el mínimo atisbo de rebeldía.

Aunque quisiera ir a por ella, aunque de verdad le importara tanto, Gwen había sabido que no lo haría. Que no podría.

Por eso se había aferrado a Lancelot como a un clavo ardiendo, porque no había más posibilidad de huida que con él. Y para qué negarlo, porque su corazón había recordado aquellas llamas pasadas.

Ahora lo recordaba todo. El beso, apresurado y con más agradecimiento que pasión. Ella corría hacia la vida mientras él la escoltaba con su muerte.

Lo que Gwen no quería preguntarse era si habría hecho lo mismo de ser Arthur quien arriesgara su vida así por ella. No quería pensarlo porque tenía la sensación, el corazón se lo susurraba, que habría hecho falta un ejército para separarla de él.

Y no quería abstraerse en aquellos pensamientos porque dolía demasiado.

Dolía saber que el futuro ya no era posible, que la más mínima esperanza que hubieran tenido la habían perdido aquella madrugada. Lo había visto en los ojos de Arthur cuando aún estaban escapando, cuando su mano se había soltado desesperada de la de Lancelot. Había creído ver algo que se parecía demasiado a la desilusión… y después aquella mentira. ¿Cómo podía culparle? Ella misma había sobreactuado en su reacción, dejando ver claramente que aquella afirmación le había molestado más de lo que supuestamente debería.

Quizás Lancelot se había ido por eso, aunque ella no hubiera dejado implícita ninguna promesa, salvo la de recordarle siempre cuando creía que no le volvería a ver.

Y había tenido que llorar. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Había estado a punto de morir, había puesto la vida de tres personas en peligro, se había creído sola y abandonada por unos amigos que en realidad poco podían hacer por ella. Y luego había aparecido Arthur, desobedeciendo al rey y había trastocado todas sus emociones. Le había vuelto a recordar aquel beso, aquella familiaridad de compartir una cena con él, la diversión de verle protestar y negar que roncase cuando dormía.

Lo había revuelto todo, recordándole que daba igual lo que ella sintiera, lo que sintieran ambos, que el futuro que tenían por delante era tan negro que ninguno se había ofrecido a lucharlo. ¿Para qué? Seguiría siendo negro siempre y ellos sólo ganarían en dolor, en angustia, tristeza y malos recuerdos. Casi era preferible imaginar lo que podría haber sido que recordar lo que en realidad no sería nunca.

Y aunque las palabras siempre eran necesarias entre ellos no había más que silencios. Eran miradas que hablaban a voces de angustia, de separación, de imposibles… y también de decepción. A Gwen le dolía tanto recordar aquella última mirada, cuando abrazaba a Morgana. Lo profundo que había calado en su alma la desolación que podían transmitir unos ojos azules en pocos segundos.

Después, con el paso de los días, había querido agradecerle. No lo había hecho en ningún momento en el camino de vuelta, demasiado ocupada en sus pensamientos y en sentirse enfadada con él, por mentirle. Luego los primeros intentos habían muerto en su boca, incapaz de levantar siquiera la mirada si lo veía en el castillo. No era timidez, no era cobardía, era miedo a enfrentarse a sus ojos.

Más tarde, cuando conseguía reunir el coraje, él la hacía invisible. Como si no fuera más que una sombra pegada a las paredes.

Dolía demasiado saber que Arthur podía ignorar con tanta facilidad. Aunque en realidad, lo que sentía era envidia, porque quizás así era todo más fácil de sobrellevar, si simplemente se ignoraban.

_Como si pudiera_, pensaba Gwen. Como si fuera tan fácil anular su presencia cuando todos sus sentidos se turbaban con sólo vislumbrarle en la misma habitación.

Gwen conocía de memoria el camino hacia la habitación de Morgana. Cruzaba los pasillos como si un hilo estuviera tirando de ella. A veces intentaba distraerse en los detalles, en la gente de la corte a la que tenía que saludar cortésmente, en los otros sirvientes, incluso en las paredes, en la historia que vivían en ellas.

Para nada. Al final su cabeza era un eterno círculo vicioso que volvía una y otra vez al mismo tema.

A aquel que justamente se aproximaba a ella en aquel momento.

Arthur pasó de largo sin siquiera pestañear por su presencia. El corazón de Gwen se encogió un poco más, pero no dejó que aquello la hundiera. Debía acostumbrarse. Y era precisamente lo que iba a hacer. Alzó la barbilla, apretó los vestidos contra el pecho y siguió caminando como si sólo se hubiera cruzado con una persona cualquiera.

Sólo que aquella persona se detuvo poco después y se giró para observarla. La miró hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Arthur no sabía cómo su cara no le delataba, cómo era capaz de reunir semejante fortaleza para no dejarse llevar por las ganas de hablar con ella, de preguntarle cómo estaba, de pedirle que sonriera, que perdiera aquel gesto desamparado que nadie más que él veía a escondidas, siempre a escondidas.

Porque dolía demasiado verlo en su rostro, porque estaba seguro que él no tenía cabida en sus pensamientos en aquellos momentos de desolación que ella liberaba cuando se creía a salvo de las miradas.

Porque le rompía el corazón saber que Lancelot era también dueño de aquello.


End file.
